How To Train Your Brainy
by phantomgirl259
Summary: When a young Viking named Clark shoots down a Dragon he forms a forbidden friendship with the beast...


**Chapter 1**

This is Metro, it snows 8 months of the year and rains the other 4. The big downsides are the pests. While most places had snakes of rats the people had, Dragons! You would have to be crazy to live there, but their were Vikings and crazy is what they did best. The village was run by the famous Dragon slayer Johnathan Kent. He had a son called Clark. Clark was the strongest man in the village but he didn't want to hurt anything so he spent most of his time in the blacksmiths shop with his mentor Oscar, preparing weapons for a Dragon attack. He did have some friends in the village but they were always and fire patrol. Their names were Garth, Irma, Chuck, Rokk and, Clark's crush, Lois. There only 5 known Dragons that attacked Metro. These were...

The Thunder Cracker. This Dragon had golden scales with black stripes like a bee, it was the second fastest Dragon and could shot lighting bolts.

The Fire Demon. This Dragon had dark red scales and razor sharp teeth, it was the most ferrous fire breather known the Metro.

The Pink Star. This Dragon had sparkly pink scales and the longest tail of any Dragon, it could grow razor sharp spikes from it's tail and one hit from the spikes could paralyze your for hours.

The Rock Jaw. This Dragon had grey scales that were as strong as iron, it could charge into a building made of steel and knock it down with one hit.

The Luna Nightmare. This Dragon had royal blue scales with black wings, it was the most stealthiest of the Dragons, was super fast and light on it's feet.

And finally, the rarest and most powerful of them all, the Green Death. No had ever seen this Dragon and if you did you never lived to tell the tale. This Dragon never stole food, never showed itself and never missed...

"GET DOWN!"A man cried as the Dragons started firing at the Vikings. Clark just stared out the shop window as the Dragons kept firing and stealing food. "CLARK!" Oscar called. "Yes?" Oscar threw a sword to his young apprentice. "Sharpen this." Oscar ordered and went back to work on a hammer. "Clark pass me that shield!" A man cried as he ran into the shop. After passing the man a shield some lighting came firing at them. "LOOK OUT!" Johnathan cried and shielded his son from the blast. "Thanks Dad." Clark smiled but his dad seemed to be ignoring him and ran back into battle. "Clark catch!" Oscar called and threw Clark a throwing net. "Go out there and catch a Dragon." Oscar said and pushed the young Viking out the shop. Clark ran into the field and prepared to shot. "GREEN DEATH!" Someone screamed, suddenly one of the watch towers was blown to bits by purple fire .;as a green blur zoomed passed. Without thinking, Clark threw the net and watched as the Dragon crashed into the woods. "DAD I HIT IT!" He exclaimed. "This is no time for your games." Johnathan scowled as all the Dragons flew away with most of Metro's food. "But Dad-" Suddenly Clark's dad shot him a glare. "I've heard enough!" He shouted and walked away...

* * *

><p>The next morning all the adults were gathered in the Great Hall to talk about the Dragon attacks. "If head out tonight then we'll find the nest, hopefully, before winter comes and be able to end this war." Johnathan said. "Who's with me?" He asked and hundreds of hands flew up. After everybody left to prepare for the journey ahead Johnathan walked over to Oscar. "Oscar I need you to stay here and train some new recruits." He said. "Sure, will Clark be joining them?" The blacksmith asked as he took a sip from his beer. "Yes, it's time that boy learned some responsibility." The chief sighed. "Why is he so different?" He asked his friend. "He's just 18, all you can do is prepare him for the challenge ahead." Oscar replied before walking away...<p>

* * *

><p>As Clark walked through the woods he cursed himself. "I'm so stupid. Most Vikings lose their swords or shields but I go and lose a whole Dragon." He sighed. Suddenly a roar rocked the whole woods, tip toeing to the spot where he heard the roar Clark came face to face with a Dragon! It was the size of a small horse with dark green, purple and black scales, giant bat like wings on it's back and blonde hair? Clark stared at the beast in amazement. However, he noticed that the Dragon was staring at him with it's big purple eyes. "I'm gonna kill you Dragon cause I'm a Viking!" He exclaimed and raised his dagger high up he air. The Dragon closed his eyes and waited for the knife to come down. "I can't do it." Clark whispered as he slowly lowered the knife, quickly he bent down and started cutting the ropes. The Dragon's eyes snapped open as he felt the ropes loosen, when the ropes were lose enough the Dragon shot and pinned Clark to the ground. But instead of blowing the Viking's head off he just spread his wings and flew off...<p> 


End file.
